witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Walls Have Ears
The Walls Have Ears is a quest in Chapter 2 of The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Walkthrough You will get this after talking to the servant (Willy Oblate) outside down the hill from the human crafter. Force him to talk to you either using violence or sign. Go and talk to Cecil Burdon, then go to Olcan's room. His room where the human enclave is, East of the main gate. (the main gate is the one in southwest in the map). Search the room's table for Olcan's notes. Now go back to the Castle of the Three Fathers and toward Prince Stennis' room. If you did not talk to the peasants before, you will do it now and they will direct you to Willy Oblate. To continue the quest you will first need to continue The Hunting Magic quest. There you will get a dream that starts the Baltimore Dream quest. After completing the quest, the loot from Thorak corpse will have a key that opens a chest inside his house, there you will find more proves about the real culprit. A bug occurs that if you found Willy Oblate by yourself, you will not be able to talk to him again, your quest objective will be stuck at talking to Willy Oblate. Simply run back and talk to the guards outside the door to try to talk to Prince Stennis. This will mean that you will be unable to have this quest as 'finished' in the quest screen. Inside, talk to the Prince, but he will not give you his blood. You will head back outside and the final argument occurs. You can support the Prince or not. If you support the Prince, then support his argument, he will not be killed by the mob, but lead out by guards to the prison. You will have to convince King Henselt to give you his blood. If you support the servants, then support their arguments, and he will be beaten to death by the mob, where you will automatically collect the blood and finish Royal Blood quest. If you want to Support the Prince (fair trial) and complete "The Walls of Ears"Do not Complete Baltimore's Nightmare): When you begin to start questioning for opinions talk "ONLY" to the peasants first, you will learn of the servants location marked on your map. Go to the servant's home (south of market, behind encampment, door to the right). When you enter the house, Geralt will say : "Strange Aura...". Proceed to the table on the right and pick up the notes (they are blueprints/sketches of the Chalice). After picking up the notes, proceed back to the crowd and now talk to the dwarfs next. Ask about possible duplicate goblets, the dwarf will comment about another smith (Thorak). You will receive a new quest "Suspect: Thorak" , proceed to question from about the goblet/chalice, the quest will now say "wait for events to unfold". Once done, Proceed to complete the Baltimore's Nightmare Quest. After picking up the key from the chest, the "Suspect: Thorak" quest will continue, stating to find the lock to this key. Proceed back to Thorak's house (across from Cecil Burdon). Enter the house and open the lock box behind some weapon holders to the right. Taking the receipt from the lock box will automatically finish the quest "Suspect: Thorak" and complete "The Walls Have Ears" Nots * Possible bug, after picking the receipt the journal says that The Walls Have Ears quest has failed. Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II